


Cuffs

by JiM



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-25
Updated: 2001-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiM/pseuds/JiM
Summary: Silly fluff with cuffs





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Cuffs

## Cuffs

by anonymous co

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Aren't mine, don't own 'em, thought they were cute and might like   
to have some fun. Besides, talk about subtext. This is JiM's fault, and Bone's. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

  * Cuffs *** 



Disclaimer: Not mine, only borrowed. 

Following a conversation with Audra re: Asylum and Ray's handcuffs. Total fluff, might not even be the real Fraser. 

Cuffs 

Ray spun his handcuffs on one finger, not altogether successfully. Spinning and complained and not for the first time, Fraser wondered if it would be possible to effectively muzzle Ray. 

"This is stupid, they've moved the operation, we're not gonna get anywhere sitting in the cold, and why the hell did Welsh make us sit here. Dewey and Huey are gonna get the damn collar, and we aren't, and let me tell you, Fraser, if you'd kept your mouth shut, I could have talked him into switching assignments." 

"Your resolution rate is quite respectable, Ray, I don't think you should be alarmed at the possibility of losing one collar." The abandoned apartment was, in fact, chilly, although he wasn't uncomfortable in the least. Ray, of course, was used to central heating and a thermostat cranked up on high. He looked at Ray's discontented profile and the cuffs caught the streetlight again, brief glint of silver. 

"Easy for you to say, you're the Canadian...liaison." Irritably. "I'm cold and this is not my idea of real police work." 

The rattling was beginning to get on Fraser's nerves. "Nevertheless, waiting _is_ sometimes a part of real police work." 

Ray turned to look at him. "Fraser, do me a favor and do not lecture me on police work, okay? I do real police work, out there on the street, I came up doing it on the street while you were giving guys citations for fishing over the limit." 

Fraser put out a hand and caught the cuffs. "Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray--that is extraordinarily irritating." 

"Being here is extra--uh, irritating." Challenging look. 

It evoked something primitive, something he generally kept firmly leashed, and perhaps he was overreacting. "Ray, _you're_ being extraordinarily irritating." 

Sulky look. "I'm cold." 

The cuffs began to spin again, and Fraser snatched at them. Ray sat up straight, his mouth opening, but Fraser stood up, looming over him in the darkness. "Ray. Shut up." 

Startled, Ray shut up. 

Fraser weighed the cuffs in his hand, considering, saw the gleam of the streetlight on wide eyes, heard the ragged breath. Snapped one cuff open, and continued considering. "I think." he said silkily, "That I can show you a way to keep warm." 

"Fraser--" Cautious tone. 

He took the still extended hand in his own, snapped the cuff on. Ray gasped in surprise, started to jerk his hand free, and Fraser, having been trained very well, used a come-along hold to lift Ray to his feet, spun him around against the wall and quite deftly cuffed both Ray's hands behind him. 

"This is so not funny, Fraser." Dangerous tone, but there was definitely something else, Ray moved back against him. 

"It isn't meant to be funny, Ray." He considered his captive for a moment, and desire and mischief and need took over. "You wanted to be warm, did you not?" 

"Fraser, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing--Fraser!" 

He cupped Ray's buttocks, one in each hand and squeezed. "Yes, I think we can find a way to warm you up, Ray." 

There was a definite squeak, even as Ray pushed against his hands. 

It was a very un-Raylike sound and very satisfying. 

"Yes," he said decisively, and then kicked Ray's feet farther apart. "I think this is good." 

Audible swallow. "Uh, Fraser?" Faintly. 

He ignored this, 'frisked' Ray for weapons and relieved him of both guns. Ran his hands up long legs and lean thighs and my, my, my, what was this? Definitely some swelling there beneath the denim. He wasn't imagining things, then. 

Ray gasped when his hands shaped and molded that swelling. "Fraser, this isn't, I mean, I don't think--ah!" 

"Shut up, Ray," he murmured, molding his palm to that swelling. "Or I'll have to gag you." 

That got a shiver. He smiled at the back of Ray's neck. 

There was, of course, a way to silence Ray without a gag. He took hold of Ray's shoulders and spun him forward, put his own mouth over Ray's, stroking warm dry lips apart with his tongue. It wasn't all that difficult, Ray's lips parted for him after the second sweep of his tongue and Ray's tongue was slick against his own. 

The button-front jeans were a bit more awkward to open than, say, a zipper would have been, but the time it took only enhanced Ray's anticipation. He could feel Ray's hips jerk forward with each button, and when he ran his hand down the inside of one of Ray's thighs, he felt the muscles tremble. 

He deepened the kiss, licking his way into Ray's mouth, tasting him, learning the ridge of palate, the shape of tooth and jaw, sucking gently on Ray's tongue, and Ray not only made no attempt to pull away or protest, but actively kissed him back. The buttons finally opened, and Ray's hips pushed forward against his palm. 

Primitive, oh, primitive the feeling that brought, and he slid his hand inside cotton knit, found hot stretched flesh and rubbed a thumb over the tip, making Ray's hips buck again. He caught the gasp in his mouth, slid his hand lower to explore quite thoroughly. 

It heated his blood quite satisfactorily, and somehow, he found the strength to pull his head back and smile sweetly at Ray. "Warmer now?" 

Dazed expression and Ray's mouth was puffy from his kisses. "Huh?" 

Answer enough, and he kissed him again, fingers sliding beneath the waistbands of both jeans and briefs and then he went down to his knees and tugged both down, leaving Ray gasping again. 

Ray did more than gasp when Fraser's mouth closed over him, Ray made a strangled little cry and shuddered. 

Entirely satisfactory, Fraser thought, back in the corner of his mind where such impulses usually were safely caged. Entirely. 

He slid a finger into his mouth beside Ray's shaft, wet it thoroughly, and reached back, found the private opening to Ray's body and probed gently, carefully, using his other hand to grasp Ray firmly. The tongue, he thought, is a muscle, and oh, it was fine to torment Ray with that muscle, licking and pressing and sucking, and then his finger found entrance, found something more and poor Ray was entirely confused about how to move, Ray whimpered and bucked into his mouth, back onto his finger. 

Ray tasted delectable, male and aroused and entirely Raylike, and while it might be unworthy to enjoy Ray's complete surrender to him, it was also heady and powerful, a fantasy brought to life, and hadn't he been wondering about this long enough? 

He pressed more firmly with his exploring finger, Ray bucked again, and then surrender was, indeed, complete, thick and hot and salty-sour, filling his mouth and throat, and he swallowed, gentled his mouth and released Ray's softening sex as Ray slid slowly down the wall to the floor. 

That wouldn't do, Ray really _was_ going to get cold then; he stood up, licking the last trace of Ray from his lips, leaned over to lever Ray back to his feet and held him there. Ray made a wordless confused sound. Puffy mouth, dazed expression, and he kissed Ray again, deeply, letting him taste himself. Tugging the underwear and jeans back up, he carefully tucked Ray back together, rebuttoned the jeans and stood back. "Warm enough now?" 

Ray's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. Another whimper. Then, "Fraser, you--did that just happen?" 

"That's just silly , Ray, of course it did." Affectionate tone. 

Ray blinked. Cleared his throat. Then, rather meekly. "Fraser, you gonna take the cuffs off yet?" 

"Not yet, Ray." He noted Ray's response to that, heavy-lidded eyes, the pink tip of Ray's tongue sweeping over the full lower lip. "Perhaps later." 

"Okay." 

He took his place at the window again. After a moment, Ray joined him, leaning just a little against his shoulder. 

Fraser smiled out at the night and found himself rather hoping that Ray behaved badly on their _next_ stakeout. 

Finis 

* * *

End Cuffs by anonymous co:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
